Price of Blood
by VFSNAKE
Summary: The sequel to Price of a Soul. A new yet old enemy not Narakucomes out of the shadows to succeed where Naraku failed. Sucky summary I know, but bare with me here. Please Read and Review


Author's Note: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. You of course know this, but I'm going to say it anyway. This is the sequel to Price of a Soul.

Chapter 1

(Authors note: Prologue involves cut scenes from Price of a Soul so in order to understand you must read the story…Price of a Soul. MUST READ ALL OF IT…to understand it.)

Prologue:

"Before I kill I just want to say that…my Mother sends her regards…Naraku," said Inuyasha who then raised his sword, which now glowed with an immense light and then swung it down on a terrified Naraku who screamed in immense pain as Tetsuigia split Naraku into with its energies and disintegrated him into nothingness. The event created a huge explosion from the sword as its energies swallowed everything around the castle and destroying it completely.

(Inuyasha in the village)

Wait where are you going? You just got here," said Kagome as she got up as well. Inuyasha turned to face her. He had a weak smile on his face as if to say he couldn't stay any longer.

"I have to go. I am needed elsewhere," he said as he left the hut with Kagome and the other in pursuit.

"Why? Why leave now?" Kagome said as she ran up to him and hugged him some more as if it would prevent him from leaving.

Inuyasha slowly broke the embrace, turned around and stared at her with sadness and seriousness as the wind began to blow. "The winds of change are blowing and like them I must go as well. I know you…all of you want me to stay here and celebrate, but I can't. Our lands are plagued with turmoil and suffering from the unrest in our lands. I must try and bring some peace to all the best I can. That is why I must," he said as he looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

"Wait! Will go with you," said Shippo who move next to Kagome.

"NO! This is a mission that I alone must bare and no one else. One day our paths will cross again so do not worry. Till then all I can say is…good luck on your adventures without me," said Inuyasha who bowed and then walked away into the shadows of the night.

"INUYAAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAA!" yelled Kagome as she tried to run after him, but to no avail. He was gone from their sight, but not their hearts.

Inuyasha smiled looking back. When they all did meet up with each other he would hope for the best.

That was several months ago.

Prologue Ends:

Since that day Inuyasha killed Naraku there had been much chaos and darkness spreading throughout the land as demons and sinister forces came out of hiding and started claiming territory that Naraku left behind. One such force raised itself above them all casting a secret shadow over the lands. Ensnaring all that were caught in its immense unseen presence. Though no one spoke of it they all knew it was their and it was watching and waiting for something to happen. It was waiting for someone to come to it.

Deep in a dark castle at the heart of this shadow a figure in dark robes looked into a magical orb that showed the events that happened in Naraku's castle allthose months before. "What a fool! Naraku must have been thinking poorly if he thought he could control Inuyasha for that long with that urn," said the robed figure as it waved its hand over the orb to show the half-demon walking into a nice little town that its presence hadn't reached…yet.

"I on the other hand could…and can control him when the opportunity arises, but in order for that to happen I'll have to attract his attention. And I know how to do it," said the figure as it smiled wickedly under the robes.

"As for right now I'll just observe you and see just how strong you are?" said the dark figure. As it watched Inuyasha as he walked further into the village.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha walked into the village wearing his gray tan colored coat that covered his entire body. It was the same type of protective coat he had worn in Narakus castle all those months ago. It was just as long as the previous one so no one could see his feet. His silver demon hair was once again wrapped around his face like before so they could only see his eyes and mouth. As he walked through the town people ran into their homes afraid of him as some picked up their children and ran inside hoping that he would pass them without incident. _"Fools. They think that since I'm a demon I'm going to kill them all. Pathetic,"_ thought Inuyasha as he continued walking.

Out of nowhere from one of the homes a child's toy ball bounced out of a home followed shortly by the child. The ball, which was red eventually rolled in front of Inuyasha who picked up the ball with his hand. "That's my ball. Please give it back Mr. Demon," said the innocent child. The people in their homes looked from inside their homes still terrified of him and waiting to see what Inuyasha did next.

Inuyasha looked down at the innocent child. It was a little girl who knew nothing of evil or darkness that swept through the lands. That same evil and darkness that he had been fighting everyday for the past several months without rest. Inuyasha then looked at the ball itself as he thought back to when he was a child with a ball in his hands. Back then it was his only friend. Inuyasha forced it to the back of his mind as he slowly handed the ball to the little girl and then patted her on the head. "Stay pure little one and you will live long," said Inuyasha as he walked around her and proceed walking through the village.

As he was walking near the end of the village he overheard the sound of a families yelling voice to his left with his ears. He heard the words "you, wife, and bastard" as he entered the home.

Normally he wouldn't get involved in family disputes, but it couldn't hurt to try and show these people that not all demons were bad. He turned and walked into the home of the arguing couple. "Stop fighting right now," said Inuyasha in a serious and threatening voice.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house you piece of trash before I make you," said the man. He was a semi-muscled man for someone who was in his late 60's with the stench of wine flowing from his body. He could tell this man had lived a long healthy life before the drinking had started. He also had the stench of paint as well meaning he was a painter and a drunk. He also has a wine bottle in his hand that was empty, but could still be used as a weapon.

Inuyasha looked at the woman who apparently didn't mind him being here, but she still looked upset at her husband. She herself was much younger then her husband, but that was to be expected in some cases. She had bruises and cuts all over her arms. This told Inuyasha that this marriage was not a happy one. "Don't you yell at him for being suspicious you drunk," yelled the woman who grabbed her husbands arms and showed him the empty bottle.

"Shut up wench! I'll do what I want, when I want, and how I want to," said the man as he hit her in the head with the wine bottle causing it to shatter into pieces.

At this moment Inuyasha acted. He moved in fast and grabbed the man by the throat and at the same time pinned him against the wall closest to him. "Never…ever…do that…to her again," said Inuyasha who eyes started glow blood red.

Unfortunately, the man was to drunk and stupid to understand the warning. "Or else what you filthy demon?" said the drunk man.

"OR ELSE THIS!" said Inuyasha as he then threw the man with his one hand and he went flying into the wall and outside after he hit it. Inuyasha then looked at the woman. She was badly cut, but she would live. He immediately applied some herbs and bandages over the woman head. After that he noticed something hanging on the wall and took it with him as he went to the door.

The drunken man struggled to get up as he saw a blurry Inuyasha walk out of the home carrying something in his left hand. "So…you think…that you are tough…because...you have demon…demon…demon blood in your body. Well I'm afraid of no…no…no demon and to prove it I'll fight you," said the man as he stumbled around while trying stand up.

Inuyasha showed the man what he was holding. It was a painting. Completed several days ago from the freshness of the painting itself. "You have an interesting talent for paintings sir," said Inuyasha as he looked at the painting and admiring the man's work.

"Give that back. That's mine you bastard," said drunken painter as he tried the walk, but fell down again.

The painting showed a fear inspiring samurai warrior killing another in battle with a spear to the other warrior's throat. The design and color of the painting was beautiful to say the least. "The technique you used for this painting is extraordinary. How long did it take to create this painting? 20 years? 30? A lifetime perhaps?" said Inuyasha as he raised his right hand to claw it to pieces.

"No…no…wait just a second. Please no! I'm…too old. It took me forever to paint that masterpiece. I can't…I can't paint another one like that," said the man as reality started to overpower his drunken stupidity.

"Yes that does seem true. TOO TRUE THAT NO ONE ELSE WILL SEE THIS PAINTING!" said Inuyasha as he slashed it into hundreds of tiny pieces in a single attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the man as he fell to his knees crying over his masterpiece that was his life.

Inuyasha was not crying however, as he walked up to the crying man and picked him up with his one hand to his face. "Listen to me you disgusting excuse of a human. I want you to take care of that woman like she was a goddess and not a worthless object. If you ever and I mean EVER harm your wife again. I…will…know. If you do I'm going to rip out your guts and create a masterpiece of my own. GOT THAT!" said Inuyasha who let out a growl noise from his throat.

"Yes…I…I understand," said the terrified man.

"Goooood," said Inuyasha as he dropped the man and left the village to continue his journey. Unbeknown to Inuyasha someone was watching him from a magical orb. Planning something…sinister for when the moment was right.

Chapter 3

Inuyasha walked through the long miles of forest tirelessly as he headed to the next populated area. As he walked he sensed that something was wrong as his demon side seemed to detect something seriously wrong with his surroundings. _"I am alone in this forest,"_ thought Inuyasha as he stopped and drew Tetsuigia as he readied himself for combat.

"Please do not attack," said a womanly voice as a white haired, white dressed woman. She had an unusual holy aura around her, which possibly would explain the main reason for Inuyashas demon side for getting all worked up over this woman.

"Who are you? And why didn't you reveal yourself to me?" said Inuyasha as he lowered his weapon, but didn't put it away.

"I am sorry. Like you I felt threatened by your presence as you were walking by," the woman as she started to walk closer to Inuyasha.

"You only answered half my question. Who…are…you?" said Inuyasha as he tightened his grip on Tetsuigia.

"I'm sorry once more. My name Konoko. I am ruler of this vast forest that is around us. I am honored to meet you Inuyasha," said Konoko with a pleasant smile now on her face.

"You have heard of me?" said Inuyasha as felt a sudden change in the atmosphere around him. It was if the forest was changing around him, but strangely…he ignored it.

"Yes you are the infamous half-demon who killed Naraku in his own castle. Correct?" said Konoko as she was now several feet away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. "This place is a paradise in itself. You should be proud to have such a nice forest such as this," said Inuyasha as he felt more at peace here…even though his demon side was telling him it wasn't.

"Yes it is," she said and then looked at him more carefully and noticed he was breathing almost heavily. "You must be exhausted from your travels. You should rest here Inuyasha a great and powerful warrior must stay strong by resting when traveling for so long," she said as she summoned a soft smooth bladed grass to appear behind him.

"No…I…I can't…I…well maybe…just for a little while," said Inuyasha as she slowly lowered him down and let him sit on it while his back rested against a tree.

"Sleep Inuyasha sleep. When you wake up all will be well and you will be strong again. I promise," said Konoko as she rested his head on her shoulder and hummed music that caught his ears and slowly calmed his bewildered demon side.

Not far way the same shadowy figure that was watching before was once more watching Inuyasha resting on the grass. "That was too easy. But that's no surprise this he has pushed himself for the path several months. Had I tried in the beginning it would never had worked on him. Thank you my loyal puppet. Now bring him to me," said the shadow figure as it waved its hand over the orb again.

This time she saw Inuyashas old and dear friends who were once more traveling and helping others in need of help. _"The strange girl, the demon slayer, the demon cat, the fox child, and the monk. All of them would be in my clutches later and when they are they will see what I have envisioned for this land that will be so,"_ thought the figure as it waved its hand over the orb making it clear again.

Chapter 4

It seemed like days had passed when Inuyasha finally awoke from what seemed to him like an endless dream. However, he realized the nightmare may have only just begun as he found that his body was paralyzed and hanging in the air by plant like tentacles. He was no longer wearing his grayish-tan coat or his shirt underneath it and he could feel something not human sapping his strength away on his back. The tentacles were rapped around his arms, legs, and waist as he tried to move them, but could not. "What the hell?" said Inuyasha as he tried to move his neck only to discover that the neck was also had several plant tentacles rapped around him their as well.

"You have awaked Inuyasha," said a distant voice in front of him. The area around them was covered in a dark mist that made it hard for Inuyasha to see anything in front of his face.

"Who are you? Identify yourself," said Inuyasha as the figure in dark robes came closer to him as he tried to get free.

"You don't recognize my voice Inuyasha. I'm hurt. After all I did in attacking Kagome and you all those years ago. You would think that would have made a lasting impression," said the figure whose voice Inuyasha noticed had become more feminine.

The figure raised its hand and motioned the plant tentacles to lower Inuyasha till he was barely an inch away from the hardwood floor. "It can't…be you! You…you died. I saw you die. We all did!" said Inuyasha who realized at that moment who it was.

The figure smiled beneath its robed hood as it removed it to reveal a young attractive woman with long gray hair and a blue veined scar around her right eye on her now smiling white face. It was the Dark Priestess…Tsubaki. "My demise Inuyasha like yours was greatly…exaggerated," she said as she was now inches away from his face.

"How did you cheat death?" said Inuyasha furiously.

"It wasn't easy I assure you my rugged half-demon," she said as she walked around him once carefully surveying his…"evolved figure".

"After our last encounter I would have surely died had a single strand of my hair detached from my body. That single piece of hair caught itself in a heavy wind that sent it…or rather myself to an unholy and forgotten miasma mountain. It was in this mountain that the dark poison of the miasma and its dark magical properties restored my body and powers and increasing them to untold levels," she said as she touched Inuyashas face with her hand and started to lightly scratch him with her miasma finger nails.

"Get away from me you disgusting wench," said Inuyasha as started baring his teeth as a warning to her that not all of the ways he could hurt her had been restrained. The stench of the miasma that was burning his face was becoming nauseating.

"I'm beginning to see why Kikyo liked you so much Inuyasha. That defiant look on your face that you show to your enemies in battle. That determination of yours to succeed while still maintaining your demon pride and human honor. If you weren't my enemy right now I might have kissed you without even knowing it," Tsubaki said as she leaned closer to Inuyasha who tried to lean his head away from the dark priestess as much as could.

"Master…you called for me?" said another familiar voice behind Tsubaki.

The Dark Priestess turned to see it was her loyal puppet Konoko standing several feet away. "Yes my obedient puppet. I wanted Inuyasha to look at the person whom he thought he could trust while he rested," said Tsubaki as she moved to show Inuyasha the one who betrayed him.

"How did you get her under your control? She seems to be more powerful then she looks," said Inuyasha as he his paralyzed body continued to feel strain coming from his back.

"It was quite simple Inuyasha. I told her as long as she serves me I will protect her little kingdom of the forest from being destroyed by mindless demons who would ravage that forest for it known plants and herbs their. As long as she obeys me I can assure her forest protection with my powers regardless if they are used for good or evil," Tsubaki said with a wicked smile.

Inuyasha could see Konoko at that point when Tsubaki turned her head to see her Konoko. Inuyasha could see that Konoko was not thrilled being considered the bait for the trap Tsubaki set for him. "So what are you going to do now Tsubaki? Kill me? Or try to manipulate me like Naraku tried to do?" said Inuyasha as he gave some what of a weak smile.

"No. Inuyasha I have learned from Narakus mistakes in trying to tame you. I have learned that you are untamable and that the only thing good about you that I can use to my advantage is your…blood!" she said as she scratched his chest and caused a little drop of blood to come out. She lifted it up from the skin with her finger and put in her mouth where the taste of his blood intoxicated her.

"Is that what your going to do? Bleed me to death. HA! Naraku tried that and he's dead. For someone who learns from other peoples mistakes you are a really bad learner," said Inuyasha who cracked another smile.

"I'm not going to have you bleed to death Inuyasha. I just wanted to taste the blood that is leaving your body right now and into my army," said Tsubaki as he snapped her fingers and the flames from the thousands upon thousands of different candles lit up. She motion the plant tentacles with her hands to turn Inuyasha around to see what she had planned for the blood of the half-demon.

"What sorcery is this?" said Inuyasha in shock as she saw hundreds upon thousands of circular plant like eggs with growing every second.

Every egg was receiving blood from his body and slowly giving these dog creature life. They were small at first before they received his blood, but after the eggs were filled with blood completely they slowly expanded to show silver haired dog warriors with dog like faces, but with half-demon hands and legs. "Do you like them Inuyasha? You should since they are just like you. They can run on all fours or just two. The remaining blood in the eggs when they burst will harden and will be their swords and armor. With an army of them I will be Queen of all Japan and ruler over all life itself," Tsubaki said as she started laughing as the first batch of eggs started to move with life.

Chapter 5

Days seemed to pass like minutes as Inuyashas blood left his body to feed a sleeping army of warriors. Every few hours he could feel the blood sucking plant on his back stop what it was created to do. _"Every few hours it stops so you can replenish the amount of blood you lost,"_ Konoko had told him. He remembered how sad she looked when she came in to see him and to check the progress of the creations Tsubaki had devised with his blood. Inuyasha could tell when she came in every time that she hated what Tsubaki was doing him.

"_If I didn't know any better I would have sworn that she's fallen in love with me,"_ Inuyasha thought as the time seemed to slip by even more. If that had been the case he knew two women who would protest such new found love for him.

Before he could think about it any further Tsubaki entered the room with a happy smile on her face that she had not stopped since their last conversation. "Still with us Inuyasha?" said Tsubaki who had a crystal orb in her left hand and was lowering Inuyasha down close to the floor again from the hand moments of the right.

"More then enough kill you," said Inuyasha as he could see out of the corner of his eye that Konoko was watching from the rice paper door that remained open.

"That's good Inuyasha because that just gives my plants all the more reason to suck the blood right out of you. And…you will be able to see what the first of a new breed of warriors are capable of with me controlling them," she said as she waved her right hand over the orb in her left one.

The orb glowed white at first and then exploded in the center and covered it in putrid black like Miasma. Inuyasha could slowly see that the orb was now showing that it was in fact dark outside and was followed by the familiar faces of Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku who were all walking into a village that looked very familiar to Inuyasha. "That's the…" said Inuyasha who didn't finish his sentence as Tsubaki nodded her still smiling head.

"The village you were at last before you were captured by Konoko," said Tsubaki who filled in what he didn't have the courage to say out loud.

"No…you can't! I won't…ack," said Inuyasha as he tried to move, but found the grip on his body was even tighter then before.

"Don't worry Inuyasha my new warrior isn't going to attack them!" she said as she touched his tired looking face with her miasma fingernails that once more burned parts of his skin.

"Your not?" said Inuyasha as he stared into the orb and ignored his burning face. A giant ogre like demon with a giant spiked club appearing out of nowhere and started heading for the little village.

"No. I don't want to use it on them…at least not yet. I'm going to use it on this great creature as a way of…testing my new warrior and how he fights. This way I can determine how strong he and how the others will be when they all hatch," she said they both continued watching the orb.

"_I have to get free! But how?"_ thought Inuyasha as he stared helplessly into the orb.

In the door way a worried Konoko was thinking the same thing for both herself and Inuyasha. _"I must do something_ _to save him_," she thought as she saw him suffer now more then ever.

Chapter 6

Kagome and the others walked in the direction that led to the village. Unknown to them, they were secretly being watched by Tsubaki and a restrained Inuyasha. For them they had been traveling for months helping to stop dark forces where they came up. Recently they had heard rumors from a man who claimed that a strange half-demon walked along the path that they were walking several days ago. "You think the rumors are true? That it was Inuyasha was the strange demon they were talking about?" asked Shippo.

It wasn't an unreasonable question. "Were not sure Shippo, but it may be possible. After what happened with Naraku a few months ago nothing has been considered normal about Inuyasha," said Miroku who tried to stay calm even though his most powerful weapon was gone. Since the removal of his Wind Tunnel after Naraku had been destroyed Miroku was forced to rely more on his staff as well as his other holy teachings he had learned as a child.

"That is quite true. Of course after what Inuyasha went through to save us, his mother's soul, and Kohaku you would be a different being all together as well," said Sango who remembered that day quite well. Thanks to Inuyasha however, Kohaku was now living with Kaede and teaching some of the villagers how to fight demons more effectively when they approached.

Kagome and the others nodded in agreement as they entered the quite village. It seemed very peaceful to them as they walked towards it. When they knocked on a random house to see if they could stay the night no one answered even though they knew someone was their. "Excuse me can you please let us in to stay for the night?" asked Kagome as she again knocked only to receive no response at all.

A few houses up a little girl opened the door and looked outside. "You can come in here if you want," the little girl said with a smile.

They were a little reluctant at first, but decided to take the offer as to not let this opportunity pass to stay warm. As they came inside they saw that no one else was home in this small house meaning that this child had been abandoned at this very home and was being helped out by the village people. "Are friends of Mr. Demon?" she asked them out of nowhere.

"Who is Mr. Demon?" said Sango asked as the others turned to wanting to know the answer to that same question.

"He's a friend of mine I met a few days ago. He retrieved my toy ball for me and gave it back to me. He was really nice to me," she said. She had an innocent look on her face that only a child her age could produce.

They all looked at each other. "Did he ever say his name was Inuyasha?" said Kagome hopefully.

"Nope he just gave me my ball, patted me on the head and said something to me and then he walked away to the last house on the left where an argument happened," she said as she went outside and pointed to the house where the half-demon went.

"Really? Do you know what happened?" Kagome asked her in a sweet voice.

The girl shook her head. "No, but the man inside wasn't acting like himself and he and Mr. Demon got into this argument and then started fighting fight until Mr. Demon showed something to the man before he destroyed it," said the little girl.

"What were they arguing about and what did Inu…uh I mean Mr. Demon destroy?" asked Sango curious but politely.

"I don't know, but what ever it was it made the man very upset and sad. Then Mr. Demon grabbed him by the face with one hand and whispered something in his ear before dropping him and leaving into the forest," she said pointing now beyond the village and into the forest.

Just then as they were about to consider leaving to catch up with Inuyasha a giant ogre demon with a massive spiked club appeared beyond the trees with a mighty roar. "Looks like will have to take care of this demon before we move on to Inuyasha," said Sango as Kilala transformed into her more fearsome form as they readied themselves for a fight.

The giant demon ogre stomped through the trees as it ascended upon the village as people from inside their homes started to leave them and ran away from the beast. Only Kagome and the others held stayed where they were to fight the beast. "Man I wish I had my Wind Tunnel right now," said Miroku as he readied his staff for a fight.

"Well you don't so deal with it," said Sango who readied her giant Boomerang for throwing. She had heard those same words come out of Mirokus mouth for months now and had not said a thing about it till just then.

As Kagome readied her bow and arrow to fire at the beast a new figure appeared out of nowhere from their left at high speed. He or rather "it" was wearing blood colored armor on it chest and red pouch pants like a certain half-demon they all knew. "It" had the same sliver hair and hears as Inuyasha, but the face was an all animal dog like face. In its hand was a blood colored sword that was long, sharp, and had jagged edges on the reverse side. "What is that? It looks like Inuyasha, but clearly it's not?" said Shippo as now sat on Kilalas back. Kilala herself was for the first time in perhaps her entire life very frightened of this new figure as she slowly backed away from this new being.

"You! Ogre. Come fight me," said the Inuyasha look a like in a very deep voice as it now walked forward towards the giant demon.

"Did it just say what I thought it just did?" said Sango in surprise. No one answered for the sheer shock and surprise of this weird creature that looked somewhat similar to Inuyasha.

"YOU! HAHAHAHA! Don't make laugh you half-demon. You are nowhere near my power. Why don't you go pick on weak humans instead of biting off more then you can chew," said the ogre demon.

The ogre demons opponent just smiled showing some nasty looking teeth with dog drool coming out. "Perhaps it is you who is taking on more then you can handle…you fool!" said the dog creature as it walked close enough for the ogre to swing its massive club at him.

"FOOL! I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE HERE!" the ogre demon yelled as it raised its club to swing down on the dog half-demon.

The dog half-demon stopped and waited for the club to come down. "Heheheheh. Come on then. FIGHT ME!" said the dog half-demon as the club came down upon him as he slowly raised his left hand right before it hit.

"BOOOOOOOOOOM!" was the sound of the massive spiked club hitting its target dead on. Kagome and the others didn't understand why the half-demon dog didn't get out of the way.

The ogre demon was quite happy however with the results. "I told him he was biting off more then he could…WHAT THE?" said the ogre demon as the spiked club in his hand began to shake.

The club at the very end of itself seemed to slowly rise from the crater it had created. "And I told you that it was YOU…who are taking on more then you could handle, said the creature as he walked forward while slowly raising the club upward till it was pointing upward.

"This is impossible. No half-demon can defeat me," said a confused ogre.

"I'm no ordinary half-demon. DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE," said the half-demon as he used his strength in his left to crack and smash the club into many pieces. Then the half-demon dog ran incredibly fast up the demon arm and then sliced his head horizontally in half with his sword.

It then leaped into a tree and then jumped from the tree trunk upward into the air spinning and flipping around for a precision landing back where he was originally. In front of the now dead ogre demon that was now oozing blood from its tilted half headed. "Incredible," said Kagome who had never seen anyone move like that before except possibly Inuyasha or Sheshomorru.

The dog half-demon creature turned and faced them with a wicked smile on his causing Kagome and the others to feel a little nervous. "What do we have here? Strange you look almost familiar to me. Who are you?" said the dog half-demon.

However, before anyone could respond his face became serious and immediately ran into the nearby forest quick and fast. "What was that thing? And why does it look so much Inuyasha?" said Kagome worriedly.

Chapter 7

Back at the Castle

"I would say the test ran nicely Inuyasha?" said Tsubaki with a smile as the orb became clear again. She had called her soldier back because she felt it was not ready to attack them just yet.

"I suppose you want gratitude for sparing them from your soldiers blade," said Inuyasha as he hung their like a puppet on strings.

"I don't expect anything from you Inuyasha except a good harvest of soldiers being created from your blood," said Tsubaki as she motioned the plants to raise Inuyasha higher again into the air.

Tsubaki walked out of the room and down the halls where a small army of her warriors were standing. She had created a little over several thousand soldiers in the passed few days and growing ever second Inuyasha produced blood into the eggs. As she walked Konoko appeared and walked to her side. She had a sad look on her face as if she didn't like having Inuyasha hanging in the air with his blood coming out. "Something on your mind Konoko?" said Tsubaki who turned to confront her servant face to face.

Konoko looked terrified at her as if she had been thinking of something along the lines of betrayal. "No…my master. I was just concerned on how much longer Inuyasha has to have his blood sucked from his body," Konoko said.

Tsubaki gave her a small, but serious glare. "You are concerned Konoko?" Tsubaki said as she started to walk in a circle around her puppet.

"Yes my master," Konoko said quietly. Tsubaki was not as convinced as her puppet wanted her to be.

"I hope it is more concern for the progress in creating the army and not for the concern for a certain half-demon you have been eyeing for the past several months," said Tsubaki who continued to eye Konoko carefully.

"No my master I have no feelings for him," said Konoko who deep down felt the opposite. Even though she had been in service of Tsubaki for the past several months didn't mean she was completely loyal to her. She had a special place in her heart for Inuyasha that she couldn't nor wouldn't ignore.

"Good. Because if you were then I would have my new army enter your little forest of a kingdom and have them burn it to the ground," said Tsubaki as she turned around and left.

Inuyasha tried to move his hands just enough to try and cut one of the tentacles with his claws. As he tried the plant tightened its grip on his wrist as if it knew what Inuyasha was going to do. "Damn. I need…to get…free," said Inuyasha in a low voice to himself. He couldn't move his legs as the paralyzing effect of the plant on his back was still restraining him as well as sucking the blood out of him.

Out of nowhere the door slid open and a familiar face appeared. "You! What are you doing here?" said Inuyasha in surprise to see the familiar face.

It was Konoko. "I'm here to set you free Inuyasha," she said as she walked towards him.

"What? You can't. Tsubaki may find out and punish you," Inuyasha said worriedly. He didn't want her to suffer a similar fate as he had at the hands of Naraku.

"That makes no difference to me anymore Inuyasha because no matter what happens now Tsubaki will destroy everything and…everyone I hold dear in my heart she said as she became red in the face from what Inuyasha could see.

"I…appreciate what you are doing I truly do. However, I still feel you should not become involved for your own safety," said Inuyasha.

"Do not worry I know what I am doing," she said as she channeled her energies towards the plants that held Inuyasha.

They started to squirm and twitch in pain as they thrived in agony over what Konoko was doing to them. Suddenly Inuyashas legs were freed from the tentacles as well as the plant on his back. It was then Inuyasha could feel his legs again. The tentacles on his arms and neck were more stubborn then the others, but they eventually submitted to Konoko and her powers. Inuyasha landed on his feet lightly, but was still tired from all the blood loss he had from those plants he had to sit down for a moment. "What exactly did you do to them?" Inuyasha asked Konoko as she came to his side.

"My powers allow me to cause anything involving plants, trees, and anything in that area to feel emotions or feelings that they normally wouldn't. In this case the plant tentacles that were holding you I focused my power to make them feel intense pain and suffering to force them to release you," she said as she removed from her white clothing his sword Tetsuigia.

"Thank you. I can see now why you are ruler of that forest. You create the herbs and plants that other demons want, but you use the trees themselves for defense. However, the really large demons are starting to occupy that area near you that can knock down the trees," Inuyasha said as he slowly got up from the ground.

"Now that you are free we must get out of here before Tsubaki returns to see you again," said Konoko. Inuyasha nodded. Tsubaki wasn't an idiot. She was in fact the farthest thing from an idiot and would no doubt look in on him shortly.

Unfortunately, the only exit from the room to the outside was block by many of his unholy children. In his current condition Inuyasha knew he would be defeated immediately against one and would have no chance against a little over a dozen of them. "We may have to consider other options in getting out of here," said Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsuigia and looked for the wall closest to them.

"You can't. If she knows you are free she'll stop at nothing to put you back in the plants again," she said holding him almost affectionately.

"She might…unless there is no plant to put me back into," he said as he broke her hold over him and then leaped into the air. He then called upon the Wind Scar as he released from his sword its power and sent it towards the blood draining plant.

Instantly the plant was destroyed as well as the wall behind it as the sound made by the Wind Scar shook the entire room violently. Immediately, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and moved to the hole that was their exit. "How does it look," Konoko asked Inuyasha.

"It's not too far down, but it will be difficult to run after I get us down their," he said as he saw that they were pretty high up from the ground. Let's go," he said as he walked towards her to carry her.

Out of nowhere as Inuyasha began to put Konoko on his back an arrow came flying from the entrance and pierced her back and through her heart. She had a look of pain and surprise on her face that Inuyasha knew all too well. Inu…yasha," she said as she fell in his arms.

Chapter 8

Inuyasha looked up and saw it was none other then Tsubaki who had fired the arrow at her. She had a half serious half smile on her face as she stared at what she had done with some delight. "Pity I suppose. I thought I would get you both when you least expected it, but this will do. Especially now that she is out of the way I don't have to live up to false promises," Tsubaki said as she moved some of her hair back from her face.

"You mean you never kept your promise to Konoko?" said Inuyasha angrily as her red blood stained him and her clothing as he held her in his arms. She was barely conscious, but she could still here everything that was said.

"Of course. Do you really think I would waist my time, effort, and powers on something as pathetic as that creature you're holding. I thought you knew me better then that Inuyasha. But I guess I was wrong," Tsubaki said as she snapped her fingers and a small force of half-demon dog spawns rushed into the room.

"You will pay for this. YOU HEAR ME TSUBAKI! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" yelled Inuyasha as his eyes became filled with rage and his teeth clenched together as drool came out of his mouth uncontrollably.

"Maybe in another lifetime Inuyasha. But not now. I don't care what happens to the woman he's holding, but I want him alive," Tsubaki said instructing her troops as she now pointed to Inuyasha and Konoko in his hands.

They charged him with happiness and wickedness on their faces as they were about to have a challenge worthy of their abilities. It was then, that Inuyasha called forth all his power. "YOU SHALL NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

At that moment something happened. All the soldiers charging Inuyasha stopped as if it had been Tsubaki who had given the order. They looked at Inuyasha for a moment as if possessed by his influence with confusion on what to do and who to obey. Tsubaki wasn't thrilled by this turn of events nor did she like what she just saw. "What are you doing? Snap out of it and attack him. NOW!" she said as she tried to command them with her authority as they started to come back under her control.

But before they could respond to her commands Inuyasha used this opportunity to dash out the exit he created with his sword and leaped as far as he could away from the dark castle. _"I don't know how I did that, but it might be something I can use in the future against her_," thought Inuyasha as he landed on the ground just barely beyond the castle walls with a loud 'THUD'.

Inuyasha immediately looked at Konoko who wasn't looking to good at the moment. The arrow was still in her since he didn't have time to remove it, but that didn't mean he couldn't try and help her the best he could. "Don't worry Konoko as soon as were at a safe distance I'll take care of you…as you have for me," Inuyasha said as he started running with her bleeding body in her arms.

"Inu…asha. I'm…sorry for…tricking you," she said. Every time she spoke the words blood came out of her mouth.

"Don't speak Konoko. At least not yet we have long way ahead of us," said Inuyasha as he tried to run as fast as he could. He was starting to feel his strength slowly leave from a combination of blood loss and demon energy he had in reserve being used to stop the Tsubaki's army. He knew the only people who could save them and he was going to find them…before Tsubaki and her army did.

Back at the Village

Aside from a damaged home or two and trees everyone was all right. Everyone except Kagome whose concern for Inuyasha was growing exponentially as the hours passed by. She along with the others were staying in the little girl's home who surprisingly didn't mind the company. They had decided to stay for a little while in case Inuyasha came back the way he left and hopefully see him again. They had heard rumors about him for the past few months and all he had done for Japan in trying to end the unrest in the most dangerous of places. Though the people who had heard the rumors never knew his name the description they gave did fit Inuyasha down to the letter.

Then recently they see something that looks. "Don't worry Kagome if there was a problem involving Inuyasha we would have known about it from Koga or even Sheshomorru. Since his arm was restored by Inuyasha I bet Sheshomorru would have told us immediately, said Shippo who was trying to bring Kagome's spirits up the best he could.

Kilala in her little cat form sat on Kagome's lap trying to cheer her up. "Thanks you guys, but this feeling keeps getting stronger no matter what else I think," said Kagome who gave a weak smile.

Miroku walked up to her with a serious look on his face. "I spoke to the person Inuyasha spoke to before he left for the forest and he had quite a story to tell me," said Miroku who sat down next to her.

"What did you find out? Knowing Inuyasha he probably scared the man half to death," Kagome said.

"Actually he did. But that's not relevant right now. Apparently from what the man told me there is something evil that lurks beyond this forest. An evil presence that has become so powerful that all who oppose are destroyed almost instantly," said Miroku who saw Kagomes face look more worried then before.

"See what you've done Miroku you made her become even more worried then she was before," said an angry Shippo.

Miroku waved both hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to I was just telling her what I heard from the man," said Miroku who finally calmed an upset fox demon.

"It's all right Shippo I know Miroku didn't mean for me to become even more worried then before," said Kagome calmly. "I just wish Inuyasha was here so we could talk to him about rejoining the group that's all," said Kagome with a sigh.

Suddenly they heard rustling coming somewhere in the forest. "Looks like we got company again," said Sango ready to use her giant boomerang. The other became ready as Kagome drew her bow and arrow, Kilala transformed, Miroku with his staff, and Shippo with his fox magic.

Something came from the trees bloodied from what it was carrying. The figure looked tired as his long silver blood covered hair covered his face. He had minor cut marks from tree branches and apparently a nasty anima type creature of some sort. "Heeelp…me," said the voice as the figure rolled and collapsed on the ground. He landed on his back revealing a young beautiful woman who had been bleeding for what looked like several hours.

They moved in cautiously and parted the hair on the face. Kagome gasped as the others looked in shock at who it was. It was Inuyasha. He was bleeding as well as the woman not to mention he looked exhausted as if he had been running a gauntlet of never ending fights. "We better treat these two before their condition worsens even more," said Miroku as he tried to lift Inuyasha up, but found him to be too heavy.

"Take care…of her…fi…first. She is…more wounded…then I am," said Inuyasha barely as he tried gasping for breath.

Chapter 9

Inuyasha ran through the thick and deep forest that was Konokos Kingdom. He had recovered most of his blood from the hours he spent running through the forest away from the castle and could feel a great deal of his strength returning to him. He stopped at a nearby tree and placed her down with her back against the trunk of the tree. He removed the arrow by breaking off the front half and then removing the other half from her back. She let out tears of pain, but remarkably she didn't making any sounds or screams during the process. "It is all right to scream Konoko there is no shame in it," Inuyasha said as he threw the bloodied pieces of wood away from them.

"Did you ever scream in pain when you were hurt Inuyasha?" Konoko said looking into his eyes for the truth.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "I did once. But that was along time ago. Before I became what I am now," said Inuyasha with a sad look on his face.

She looked into his sadness and discovered more about him at that moment then she could in a lifetime. "She must have been a special person to cause so much pain in your heart," Konoko said as a little bit of blood came out of her mouth.

"Don't speak I need to get you some place where you can heal properly," said Inuyasha as he picked her up again and began to run again.

Just as he was picking up speed he was hit by something or someone hard sending him into a tree to his left. Konoko left his arms and landed on grass as he was in mid-air at the time of the hit. "Inuyasha!" she cried out only to have her wound start oozing blood again.

Inuyasha looked up and found it was a small group of no more then three of Tsubaki's proud half-demon dog army. "We came for you Inuyasha. Mother Tsubaki commands it so. She has ordered us to take you back…dead or alive," said the apparent leader of the group.

Inuyasha got up and rotated his shoulder in a circle making a cracking noise. "You want to take me? Well you will just have to earn it…in blood," said Inuyasha as he drew Tetsuigia from his sheath.

"I was hoping for a fight. Attack!" said the leader of the two as they obey their leader and charged Inuyasha with their swords in hand. They had happy psychotic looks on their faces saying they weren't afraid of anything or anyone.

"You are going to wish you had just left us alone. You and Tsubaki," said Inuyasha as he waited till they were closer to attack.

The creatures that had Inuyashas blood running through them attacked without mercy. They knew he was not at full strength, but they didn't care. They wanted to fight anything that might prove to be a challenge to their abilities. One of Inuyashas attackers swung at Inuyasha who blocked it with Tetsuigia only to have demon claws strike his naked back as the other dug deeply into his back. Inuyasha could feel the strain he was under get heavier as the first attacker continued relentlessly with his word as Inuyasha blocked his every attack.

The second attacker leaped into the air and shot red energy darts at him from his sword. They scratched Inuyashas shin and made him bleed even more as he defend himself from the wild slashing attacks of his first attacker. "Now I'm…really getting…angry," said Inuyasha as he found himself pressed against a tree as the first attacker had him pinned down against it.

The first attacker smiled even more with drool coming down his face as he tried to bite Inuyashas face off with its mouth. All it got was air and tree bark as Inuyasha kneed the beast in the stomach causing it to lean more followed by a swinging elbow to the back of the head crushed its skull into the tree. "You may look something like me, but you don't FIGHT like me," said Inuyasha as he looked away from the crushed and bloody head of the first attacker for the other one.

Once he was done with that one he was going to move on to their current leader and then get Konoko away from here as far as he could. "Heheheh. You can't see me Inuyasha. I am in the shadows of the forest where the echo of my voices masks my location," said the dog warrior as Inuyasha tried to remain calm as he looked around for the attacker.

"Coward. A true warrior would fight me in the open. That must mean you are still just a weakling," said Inuyasha who was trying to use the dog demons pride against the creature.

"You said it yourself. We look something like you, but we don't fight like you. All of us have a different way of fighting Inuyasha. For me…it's not a matter of whether or not I can fight in the open. It's a matter of how much blood I get to spill with my blade and claws," the warrior said.

Inuyasha mentally winced at the realization he had baited himself into that situation when he was hanging from those plant tentacles for the past few days. His body had spilled so much of his own blood he couldn't pick up the scent of his enemy in the shadows of the forest.

Out of nowhere the dog creature attacked from behind with blinding speed that Inuyasha couldn't evade. "NO! I won't let you hurt Inuyasha" yelled a familiar feminine voice that grabbed Inuyasha and pushed him out of the way of the blade only to receive it herself.

Inuyasha looked in horror as Konoko…the one who had saved him for the second time that day was pierced in the stomach by the dog demons sword. She let out a horrible scream that could be heard through the whole forest. The scream struck Inuyasha in his soul as if he had been stabbed by a blade himself. "KONOKO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled with his hand raised to her in disbelief.

The dog demon creature removed the blade from her stomach. He had a mixed expression of happiness and disappointment over the fact he had spilled blood, just not that of his intended target. "Oh well. Blood is blood," said the dog creature with a sadistic smile growing again on his face.

Enraged Inuyasha charged the demon with everything he had with a rage he never thought he knew. "YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" said Inuyasha as he unrelentingly smashed his sword against the half-demon abominations sword that reeked of Konoko's blood. A major impact from one of the blows sent the creature's sword flying into the air spinning high up in to the trees.

At the same time Inuyasha gave a massive forward kick into the half-demon spawn's chest and smashed through the armor like it was glass and crushing the beast lung regions of his chest. The force of the kick sent the abomination flying in mid-air before bouncing a little on the ground before stopping. It was breathing horribly and would die slowly unless Inuyasha performed a mercy killing and took his head then and their. The leader who was watching couldn't believe it as the demon blood sword that was spinning in mid-air came landing next to Inuyasha who was looking now directly at the leader of the two warriors he had just defeated. "I get you for this Inuyasha one way or another my master will have your body to produce more of us," the leader said as he was about to take off and run.

But Inuyasha wasn't done with any of them yet. He picked up the blood covered sword with his left hand threw it at him. The sword pierced through the armor and into the beast back. The leader of the other two warriors lay on the ground bleeding out from the mouth as it tried to stay alive. "You're not going anywhere you coward. You're going to die like everyone else," said Inuyasha as he went up to the leader and chopped off its head. He then walked over to the one that was barely breathing and put away his sword.

"K…i….l…l…m…e. N…o…w," it tried to say as it became increasingly hard for it to breath with crushed lungs. Inuyasha shook his head to mean 'no' as he grabbed the creatures head with both hands grabbing each side of it and lifted it up to a point where they were less then an inch away.

"You have information I want. And what I want…I get," said Inuyasha as he summoned the power he had used earlier in Tsubaki's castle to control the creatures temporarily. Except he was going to use it to access its mind to reveal to him everything that the creature knew and everything that Tsubaki knew.

Inuyashas mind's eye entered into the world of the creature mind and saw many interesting things. Not only did these creature that had his blood in their body, but they also had bit and pieces of vague memories of Kagome, Kikyo, and the others from his past. As he progressed further into the mind of his enemy he found what he was looking for. It was Tsubaki preparing the troops as seen through this creatures eyes at the time. "The time has finally come my children because you will no longer have to deal with appetizers like weak human villages. Those helpless and defenseless mortals that have never provided you with any sort of challenge. No my children for today your target is the Western Lands. Home of the that region belongs to the Lord of all other dog demons…Sheshomorru," she said as the other dogs snarled and howled in delight at the news of battle.

Out of nowhere Inuyashas rage got the best of him when he heard what Tsubaki was planning and accidentally (or not) crushed the skull of the mind he was reading forcing him back into his own mind. The blood from the crushing of the skull covered parts of his silver hair in blood that he didn't care at the moment to remove. "THAT BITCH! SHE DARES AND ATTACKS MY FAMILY AND OLD HOME FROM WHEN I WAS A CHILD!" yelled Inuyasha who got up infuriated over what he just saw.

However, when he saw Konoko still breathing and trying to stay alive his rage quickly subsided as he ran and picked her up. "Inuyasha…I…I," she tried to speak, but more blood then before was gushing out of her mouth and the sword wound she had taken to save his life.

"As I said before don't speak I know some people who can help you…as well as me," said Inuyasha as ran again into the deep and dense thickness of the forest to get to the village where he hope a certain group of people were waiting for him their.

Chapter 10

Inuyashas eyes went open and sat up almost immediately from where he had been sleeping. His wounds were all healed and his body was now at full strength once more. "You are finally awake I see Inuyasha. The others will be pleased to hear that," said a familiar old voice.

He turned to find the one eyed and old faced sister of Kikyo. "Kaede? Where am I?" Inuyasha asked the old priestess.

"Thy is back in our area where it is safe Inuyasha. Thy friends move ye here along three days ago with thy strange woman of the forest. Kagome and the others also moved the people of the other village here for protection," said Kaede as she handed him a newly made shirt.

Inuyasha took the newly made clothing and put it on. It felt similar to his old clothing, but was clearly different. "There is more to this situation then they know Kaede and I must speak with them," said Inuyasha as he got up and grabbed his sword that was leaning against the wall.

"I'm afraid thy friends are not around at the moment Inuyasha for they are seeking out Lord Sheshomorru…your older brother," Kaede said.

"Why? I need them here to know everything that has happened recently or else it will be too late to stop the…" Inuyasha was cut off by Kaede.

"Invasion! They know Inuyasha. They heard you talking in thy unconscious sleep about Sheshomorru, the army made from thy blood, and the invasion being made on thy brother's lands," said Kaede who saw Inuyasha was somewhat surprised, but not fully.

"What about Konoko is she alright Kaede?" asked Inuyasha who this time didn't get an immediate response from the old priestess. She stayed quiet for several minutes before deciding to answer the half-demons question

"Ye was thy lucky one of ye two Inuyasha. Thy woman you call Konoko is dying and unresponsive to us," said Kaede in a sadden voice.

"WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha as he immediately grabbed Kaede by her fragile old arms and pulled her closer to his face so she could see his rage with her one good eye.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but not even Kikyo can revive her from her weak condition…even with the sacred jewel. Had you arrived earlier with thy others perhaps…" said Kaede, but was stopped when Inuyasha shoved her aside in a fit of frustration and rage as he ran outside.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called to him, but to no avail as he ignored her in search of Konoko.

He started sniffing the area for Konoko's sent and immediately found it as the smell of her blood led him to a small house suited for a single person. He entered to find a woman wiping Konoko's forehead with a wet cloth. She looked up to see Inuyasha who had an angry look on his face as his teeth were showing and his eyes glowed blood red. "GET OUT WENCH! NOW!" yelled Inuyasha at the woman who immediately ran out of the room terrified of Inuyasha and his facial exterior.

Inuyasha waited till she was out of the room to walk towards Konoko. He sat down on his knees and looked at her in her unconscious state. He reached out to touch her forehead, but at the last moment stopped for he believed he was unworthy and retracted his hand back to his knee. He wanted to say something to her, but no words appeared in his mind and even if they did he didn't know if he had the courage to say them. All he could do was lean close to her and kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you…for everything," he said.

"Inu…ya…sha," said a tired and weak voice that was Konoko's voice. Inuyashas eyes widened as her tired eyes opened to see the half-demons face one more time.

Konoko! I knew you were still alive. Curse that old hag for saying you were dying…" said Inuyasha, but was cut off by Konoko.

"Inuyasha…I am…dying," she said. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"No I won't believe that and neither should you. I know that as long as you have hope in your heart you can survive even death and…" said Inuyasha who was cut off by Konoko's immediate coughing up of blood.

"Inuyasha…the hope for…(cough) survival that was…in my…my heart died when Tsubaki…struck me their with her….(cough) arrow. However, she could not kill…my feelings for you Inuyasha…that you yourself have felt for…me. That is…(cough) what will allow my…(cough) spirit to be with you…always," she said as she used what little strength she had and place her hand on top of his and held it firmly.

"Of course it will. Now and forever Konoko. I swear it," said Inuyasha who held her hand with both of his with an equal grip to hers.

"Good. Now you…must…(cough)…kill me," she said. Inuyasha looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"You want me to do WHAT! But why?" Inuyasha said in disbelief still holding her hand tightly.

"Because my suffering as gone on long enough Inuyasha and I don't want to die at the hands of an enemy. I want you to deliver the final blow as an act of love as well as mercy," Konoko said as tear of blood came down her face. Her body had become do destroyed inside her tears could no longer be in clear water form.

Inuyasha looked reluctantly at her. He didn't want to kill her, but he didn't want her to suffer at the same time. He immediately came to a decision on what to do since no matter what happened the final outcome of this would be that she would die regardless. The only thing left to do was to have her die in pain or end the pain and her life at the same time. He came to his decision after a small moment. "If that is what you wish of me, then I will respectfully do so and deliver a merciful kill," said Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsuigia from his sword.

"Thank you Inuyasha…my beloved," she said as her hand went limp and she fell back into unconsciousness once more.

Inuyasha held the sword high over his head with the point of the sword aiming downward into her stomach. "Konoko…I'm…I'm sorry. I will love you…always," said Inuyasha as he sent Tetsuigia downward into Konoko with all his strength as his rage came to the surface once more.

"DAMN YOU GODS AND TSUBAKI!" Inuyasha yelled from the pit of his soul as the blade it its intended target. He closed his eyes when he did so and opened them after the blood came out and covered his face.

(At the Western Lands)

"Will you help us Sheshomorru?" said Kagome as she and the others told everything they knew from what Inuyasha told them in his unconscious sleep.

Sheshomorru was about to answer when he felt something…dreadful happen at that very moment. He looked to the East and felt a horrible wind blowing from their. Jaken was the first to notice that Sheshomorru was distracted. "Master Sheshomorru what is wrong? You haven't answered them and…" that was as far as Jaken got because at that moment Sheshomorru pounded the little frog creature with his fist knocking him unconscious.

"Shut up Jaken. Something is wrong to the East of here…I can feel it. The winds tell me something has happened to Inuyasha. You must return to see him immediately," said Sheshomorru almost sounding worried about his brother.

"Wait! What about helping us fight Tsubaki and her army?" said Miroku worriedly. If they didn't get an answer now they wouldn't know later.

"I will do what to be done from here you just get back to Inuyasha. Something as gone terribly wrong where he is right now for I sense he has a great pain in his heart," said Sheshomorru as he left their meeting place in a small hurry.

"That was pointless," said Sango as they all started flying to the village on Kilalas back.

"Maybe, but at least Sheshomorru will try to stop the army on his end. At least that way Tsubaki won't take over the Western Lands without a fight," said Kagome who found her attention leaving Sheshomorru and towards Inuyasha whom she too could feel was in pain.

"It doesn't really matter right now if Sheshomorru is successful in defending his territory right now or not. We have to get back to Inuyasha as quickly as possible. He may be in trouble along with Kikyo, Kaede, and Kohaku," said Miroku as Kilala increased their speed towards the village drastically.

Chapter 11

Kagome and the others that were on Kilalas back landed in the village where they saw Kaede waiting for them with a more fear of the gods look than sad look on her face. "Priestess Kaede where is Inuyasha we were told something terrible has happened to him," said Miroku as he leaped off Kilala who was several feet from the ground.

Kaede looked at him as if she had seen the King of Demons. "Inuyasha is no longer here Miroku. He came out of Konoko's hut with her in thy arms and her blood all over thy's face. I tried to confront Inuyasha, but I stopped when I saw…his eyes. It was in that one moment that for the first time in my life I was afraid to fight a demon," she said.

No one knew what to say as they saw the trail of blood that Inuyasha left behind from Konokos body. They decided to follow it in hopes of finding Konoko's body as well as Inuyasha. The trail led them to the familiar holy shrine that was up high over the many steps they walked. It was at the shrine they saw a body wrapped up in a holy cloth and place in the shrine under a holy statue shrine for mercy of the one presented to it. The trail ended in the shrine as no other blood was found. "Why would Inuyasha do this to her," said Sango as she looked around for some sort of indication that Inuyasha had recently been in the shrine.

"Whatever his reasons may be he needs to be found," said Miroku as he carefully examined Konoko's body.

"Inuyasha does not want to be found," said a voice coming from the entrance way to the shrine. They turned around to see the tall full blooded demon that was…Sheshomorru.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to raise an army to defend against Tsubaki's demon army?" said Shippo.

"I did. But the army never made it to my lands. They were destroyed and slaughtered by a single being of great and terrible power," said Sheshomorru as he had walked through that battlefield as he scouted for the enemy himself.

(Earlier that day)

The demon army of Tsubaki was making its way to the area outside the Western Lands territory and the Lord who ruled it. The 500 soldiers of half-demons spawned from Inuyasha blood were all drooling over the fresh meat they were going to devour in the lands as they made their way through the trees and the hills. They ran on two feet or all fours for increased speed. It didn't matter to them. They were born ready to fight…and they were hungry.

As they made their way to a clearing the commander of the army stopped them as he sniffed the air. There was something in the air. And right as he pinpointed the smells origin…Inuyasha attacked. He came out of nowhere with his sword in his hand striking down on the commander and summoning the Wind Scar at the same time sending an immense wave of power into a vast majority of the army. It was the strongest and most powerful Wind Scar Inuyasha had ever produced in his life. The army was almost in complete disarray as only few less then 20 remain out of the 500. "DON'T BOTHER RUNNING YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" yelled Inuyasha as he leaped high into the air and then went into an attack dive into another part of the army.

However, they were ready for him this time so they readied themselves for the attack and prepared for their own offensive against Inuyasha. "KILL HIM!" yelled one of soldiers as two of his brethren leaped into the air to engage Inuyasha.

"FOOLS! DIEEEEE!" Inuyasha yelled as he went from straight down to the enemy to a spiral of sorts that cut through the two warriors at the same time right when he met them on contact.

As Inuyasha came out of the spiral and landed with a thud on the ground with both feet the enemy soldiers move away and surrounded him in a complete circle. Inuyasha looked around to see their happy face and the fact that they believed they had the advantage over him when it came to numbers. Inuyasha removed their smile on their face with a smile of his own. "So…who wants to die next among you?" said Inuyasha as he waited for his first opponent.

No one took a step forward. They just stood their waiting for someone else among them to make the first move. "I understand now. You are all a bunch of sniveling cowards that are dogs. The runts of the litter that is my blood. I thought I was facing elite troops. Instead I find myself facing cowards," said Inuyasha who at that moment could tell he upset the remainder of the army that surrounded him. "COME ON COWARDS FIGHT ME!" Inuyasha said as his words increasingly hit their pride and provoked them into attacking.

Finally two of the soldiers attacked at once from both his left and right side. They were snarling and angry at Inuyasha that they just wanted to kill him. "That's more like it. Let's go," said Inuyasha as he prepared for a fight back.

The two demons attacked him quickly and swiftly, but were struck down immediately by Inuyasha who sliced through the one on his right and then took that demons sword and threw it had the others head. It pierced right through that demons head causing instant death. The half-demon spawn that came from his blood were more reluctant to fight him then ever. They had never fought someone who was so cruel at killing other beings as they had done and deep down…it frightened them.

"Let's attack him all at once. He can't fight all of us," said one of the soldiers to Inuyashas right. The remaining soldiers agreed and they all charged him at once.

"Just because you think there are safety in numbers doesn't mean you're right," said Inuyasha with a wicked smile on his face. He hadn't felt so alive like this since he had faced Naraku…and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Inuyasha was swift and merciless to his enemies as they fell one by one as he used his speed and agility to strike each of his enemies down. His final soldier he was about to kill was laying on the ground beaten, bloody and bruised in the same way that Inuyasha had been in most of his battles. The only difference was he was victorious in his battles while his enemies were not. "Long…live…mother…Tsubaki," said the barely breathing half-demon warrior.

"You will be joining your "mother" shortly," said Inuyasha as he spun his sword in a forward motion and then slammed Tetsuigia into his chest…point first. Finally he turned the blade right causing blood to come out and cover everything around it with the demons blood…including Inuyasha.

Inuyasha removed the blade from the body and put it way as if nothing had happened. He didn't smile or feel depressed knowing that Konoko's true killer was still walking around unpunished for what happened to her. He felt nothing for what he had just done and wanted to do to Tsubaki when he confronted the dark priestess. But he knew he would feel something soon…very soon when the time came. It wasn't going to be happiness, anger, or aggression. It was going to be satisfying taste of vengeance that to him was a meal best served raw...and he was going to enjoy it very much indeed.

Chapter 12

"What? The entire army was destroyed?" said Tsubaki was not at all please that day. When she had learned her army that she sent to conquer the Western Lands was completely annihilated by Inuyasha it made her go into a fit of rage.

"My Queen you still hold a vast majority of several thousands soldiers at your command. Losing a few hundred should not slow down your campaign," said the dog soldier who reported the news to her.

"You don't get it do you. If Inuyasha can destroy several hundred of you easily then imagine what he could do to the rest of you. Especially if his brother helps him with that other sword of his," said Tsubaki. She knew full well what Inuyasha could do, but what worried her now was the fact Inuyasha would have support to do assist him in her destruction. She had to devise a way to get rid of Inuyasha and his friends before they could some real damage to her plans. She had come so far after cheating death and she wasn't about to succumb to it now.

Suddenly, Tsubaki had an idea. "I may have an idea to divert Inuyashas friends away from his and providing him with extra help," the dark priestess said with an evil smile on her face.

(At the holy shrine)

"Are you saying Inuyasha is the great and terrible power that killed all those creations Tsubaki made?" said Miroku.

"There is no doubt in my mind that my brother created that massacre at of hatred for Tsubaki and his love for Konoko. He is the only one capable of such destruction as you have clearly seen yourself in the past when he was as we all knew him. Only this time he able to control how and what he destroys," said a calm Sheshomorru.

"I don't understand? What do you mean?" said Kagome.

"Back before Inuyasha killed Naraku we all new Inuyasha as a half-demon who had great power lying dormant within him that he couldn't control when under the influence of extreme rage. Now in his more…evolved state as he put it, Inuyasha is now able to seek and destroy who and what he wants under extreme rage and at the same time control it at will. This is why Inuyasha has been considered to be so dangerous up to now that has made everyone and every being fear his presence," said Sheshomorru who walked into the shrine and stared at Konoko's dead, but still beautiful face.

"What ever the reason I think Inuyasha has been out of line in what he did to Konoko in killing her and then scaring Kaede nearly to death. He has to be restrained if we are going to defeat Tsubaki with the utmost efficiency," said Sango.

Sheshomorru didn't answer as he was still staring at Konoko's face that seemed almost happy. As if her soul was at peace with what happened to her body. As if she wanted had wanted…it…to…happen. "I understand know," said Sheshomorru who finally understood why she was at peace with her soul. Her soul was at peace because it was with Inuyasha when he killed her.

"Huh? What did you say Sheshomorru?" said Kagome asked only to have the Lord of the Western Lands turn around and leave almost at accelerated pace then he usually walked.

"It's not important. You fight Tsubaki the way you have to while I fight her with my army with mine. With any luck Inuyasha already be their in the thick of the fight," the full-demon said as he vanished from sight almost as fast as when he came.

"What was that all about?" said Shippo as he looked up at Kagome who had no idea what just happened.

"I don't know, but he seemed to have something on his mind," said Kagome worriedly. She stared over at Konoko's body as Sheshomorru did and tried to see what he did when he looked at her face. Unfortunately, for her whatever that is was that Sheshomorru saw she couldn't see it.

"Will have Kaede take care of Konoko's remains, but for now we have to find Inuyasha and formulate a plan," said Miroku who was more concerned with the still threatening army that Tsubaki had.

As they made their way out of the shrine and down the steps Kikyo appeared at the bottom to meet them. "It's Kikyo. What are you doing here?" said Kagome curiously.

Kikyo just stood their like a ghostly shadow as she usually did. It was no surprise since she was dead and made of clay and dirt. "I came to give this to you," she said as she handed Kagome a slip of parchment.

"What is this?" Kagome asked as she looked and saw a message written on it.

"It is from Inuyasha to all of you," Kikyo said as she bowed her head and left in the opposite direction.

"What? Wait come back!" Kagome said, but it was to no use. Kikyo was gone as if she were never their.

"What does the note say Kagome?" said Shippo who jumped off Kilala and onto her shoulder.

Kagome opened the note and started to read it out loud.

"To my dear friends who I have trusted: It comes with great dishearten feelings that I cannot speak to you in person, but certain…complications that you are all aware of have prevented me from saying what I'm about to say in person to you all. I don't want you to join in this battle with Tsubaki and her army. These warriors as you know were forged in my blood and are great threat to you as well as me. They will not spare you even if you ask for mercy (though I doubt you would ask for it). Please stay here and train hard to become strong enough to defeat Tsubaki's army should I and Sheshomorru fail to kill her. That way there is still someone to continue the fight should we fail. I always considered you all like family even though clearly you were not. Please forgive me….Inuyasha."

"He's going to fight with Sheshomorru while battling the army?" said Shippo who couldn't believe what just heard.

"That's what Inuyasha wanted I'm afraid," said Kagome as she put the parchment away not realizing that they were being watched.

The figure that was Kikyo changed into someone with gray hair, pale skin, and a blue webbed scar on right eye that was Tsubaki. "Perfect! All is going according to what I planned. Now its time I took care of Inuyasha," Tsubaki said as she disappeared into a form of miasma smoke.

Chapter 13

Inuyasha made his way within seeing distance of Tsubaki's castle, which to him seemed taller then the highest mountain. It echoed darkness from the very top of the castle as he stared at it some more. He noticed that Tsubaki patched up the massive hole he had put through the wall with his Wind Scar attack when he escaped. As he looked on he could see that there was no way in without being detected and captured or killed. "I guess I'll go in the old fashion way…in an all out fight with the enemy," Inuyasha said with a wicked smile on his face.

He ran at top speed towards the walls of the castle and when he got to them he leaped over them and found and found himself landing in a courtyard. Immediately he was surrounded by the entire army of Tsubaki warriors all hungry for blood…his. With his back against a wall it seemed to Inuyasha that may have bit off more then he could chew. However, as the warriors carefully advanced help came in the form of the most unlikely of people. "Don't kill him…yet, we need him alive," said a female voice from behind.

The soldiers parted a path for the voice Inuyasha had recognized before when he had been here last. It was Tsubaki. "Hello wench you're looking…old today," said Inuyasha remembering how Tsubaki hated the human aging process and was very vain about her appearance.

"Nice see you too Inuyasha. I hope you are not here for my head for what I did to Konoko? By the way how is she?" said Tsubaki who countered Inuyashas insult with one of her own.

Inuyasha mentally pictured at that moment attacking Tsubaki by ripping out her throat and seeing her die slowly as he had wanted to so much. However, he couldn't…at least not with her little pets protecting her. "She is regrettably dead at this moment. Something you as well will have in common when the day is over," said Inuyasha who tried to walk forward only to hear several growling noises from some of the dog soldiers he had help involuntarily and ironically produced.

"You will do nothing of the sort Inuyasha because if you try to take another step forward my precious dog soldiers will have all the reason they need to attack and kill you," Tsubaki said petting one of the soldier's heads.

"You know my friends are coming here as well. Plus an army lead by my brother Sheshomorru," said Inuyasha who knew full well that Tsubaki knew what he did through her magical orb she had.

"You are half right Inuyasha. Your brother is coming an army, but…as far as your friends go. I'm afraid they won't be joining us here or your bother on the battlefield outside this castle," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

"What?" said Inuyasha in complete disbelief. Tsubaki looked at him with an even wickeder smile that before.

"You see with a little cunning here and some magic their, I was able to transform into Kikyo and deliver to them a false letter stating that you, didn't want them around and getting hurt and that they would be able to fight as a last resort should you fail," said Tsubaki as she then transformed into Kikyo and then back to her normal form at the same time.

"You bitch!" said Inuyasha as drew his sword. He knew full well that Tsubaki had implemented a divide and conquer strategy upon his allies and family. Inuyasha knew as well as Tsubaki did that with him imprisoned Sheshomorrus army would lose to Tsubaki easily and would be killed himself. Following her victory she would have no problem invading the Western Lands and then send a small, but still powerful army to finish off his friends. Once they were out of the way she could easily expand her empire as far as she wanted.

"That's no way to talk to your future Queen and ruler of all Japan. However, I'll forgive you this once 'if'…you beg for mercy like a weak little dog," she said pointing to him with her miasma finger nailed index finger.

"And if I refuse?" Inuyasha asked knowing full well what would happen if he did.

"Do you have to ask?" Tsubaki said as she motioned her hand above her head as a signal to her troops to get ready to fight him.

"I suppose not…but worth a try," said Inuyasha as he shrugged his shoulders over the matter.

Tsubaki laugh a little only to bring her hand down to point at Inuyasha and said two words. "Take him," she said.

(Author's note: You will have to use your imagination for the fighting the best you can.)

As her soldiers advanced Inuyasha attack mercilessly as he engaged them in sword and claw to claw combat. Using their numbers to his advantage Inuyasha threw the ones he killed into them causing several to be knocked down at a time giving him moments where he could fight and maneuver himself to a point where he didn't have to watch all his surrounding all at once. _"Where are you Sheshomorru? I can't keep this up forever,"_ thought Inuyasha as his advantage slowly decreased and the pressure started to increase. One of the creatures grabbed him from behind pinning his arms while another grabbed and elevated his legs of the ground.

"Looks like you are not as strong as you thought you were Inuyasha. However, I am impressed that you killed as many of them as you did," said Tsubaki confidently.

It was then that Inuyasha gave his own wicked smile. "And I'm impressed with your warriors ability to die," said Inuyasha as he used his legs and knocked down the dog demon holding him their and then kicked back passed his head and into the other dog demons face who was pinning down his arm. Inuyasha then did a spin kick and cleared the small area around him of dog demon warriors.

"Not bad Inuyasha, but killing a few dozen of them is minuet considering I have thousands of them still left," said Tsubaki who was still confident. To her it didn't matter how many she lost since she was going to replace them once Inuyasha was restrained and drained of blood again.

"That may be, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," said Inuyasha as he killed another warrior with his sword and then leaped into the air.

Several of his enemies leaped up to engage him only to be kicked away or slicked in two as he showed he still had some surprises left. "You are only delaying the inevitable Inuyasha. You will fall at my minions sooner or later," said Tsubaki who was getting impatient with her troops who were failing to do what she asked of them.

"True, but didn't come here to win Tsubaki. I came here to kill," said Inuyasha as he came down hard on the ground with Tetsuigia pointing down. The power of Tetsuigia exploded from the ground in all directions in a big blast of power that consumed Inuyasha and a good chuck of Tsubaki's troops.

Tsubaki had to shield her eyes as she jumped away from the range of the attack. When he looked around she saw that nearly a third of her troops were wiped out. "What have you done?" she said angrily.

Inuyasha was in the center of where the blast came from. He was now shirtless, bloody, and panting from exhaustion on the ground holding Tetsuigia for support from the attack he had just delivered. "You like that attack I just did. It's called 'Gaia's Rage', which causes my attack from Tetsuigia to travel into the earth and then rise up from it into a massive form of energy. It's one of many of my most powerful attacks, but it comes with a price when I use it. It forces me to become temporarily weakened by releasing the attack and being hit by it at the same time. Sort of like a double edged sword if you want to get technical," said Inuyasha as he slowly rose to his feet and spit some blood out of his mouth.

It was at this point Tsubaki became furious and no longer cared if Inuyasha was taken alive or not. She raised her hand and summoned a large, dark, and miasma filled energy ball. "Try and stop this Inuyasha," Tsubaki said as she fired the energy ball directly at Inuyasha.

"I always thought history would repeat itself….I just didn't think it would be this soon," said Inuyasha who surprisingly found he was smiling at his current predicament.

The ball hit its target directly causing an immense blast that rivaled Inuyashas 'Gaias Rage' attack. The sound of the blast echoed into the sky where a certain Lord of the Western Lands heard and a certain group of people even farther away felt from the village they were asked to stay at the request of a certain half-demon.

Chapter 14

Kagome and the gang made their way through the woods a quickly as possible. They all had a bad feeling from what they believed just felt what happen to Inuyasha. Their feelings went from bad to worse when they ran into Sheshomorru who cut them off. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to meet up with my brother in a different area," said Sheshomorru.

"Inuyasha wrote us a letter saying he didn't want us to come and only to fight should he and you fail to stop Tsubaki," said Kagome.

Sheshomorru looked at them all as if they were talking nonsense. "What are you talking about? Inuyasha wanted you with him on the battlefield so we could all as a whole eventually stop Tsubaki at her castle, which I am preparing to attack right now," the Lord of the Western Lands said.

"Where is your army if you are going to attack?" said Sango who noticed it was just Sheshomorru and no one else around.

"They are staying in the lands as a precaution in case Tsubaki decided to send another army their. I couldn't afford my lands to undefended. Besides those warriors should be easy to defeat. Especially now since I have made Tokijin stronger from one of my own fangs," Sheshomorru said as he removed Tokijin from his waist area. The blade that was originally made from Narakus third incarnation Goshinki after Inuyasha killed it was now reborn through the might of Sheshomorrus own demon fang.

Kagome and the others noticed that Tokijin was indeed stronger due to Sheshomorrus fang being inserted, but they didn't have time for talking. They were more worried about Inuyasha then Sheshomorru and his repaired sword. "Have you seen Inuyasha at all before he went to the castle?" said Miroku.

"No. But I did here something not far from here. It sounded like an explosion of raw power…a very dark raw power," Sheshomorru said. It looked to Kagome that Sheshomorru was almost afraid of such a thing, but she couldn't really tell.

"I don't suppose you felt something deep inside involving Inuyasha dying did you?" said Kagome worriedly. She knew Sheshomorru originally would never truly admit to anyone that he considered his half-demon part of his family. But after Inuyasha restored the left arm of Sheshomorrus, which ironically Inuyasha cut off shortly after they met after 50 years when Inuyasha was imprisoned in the tree, Sheshomorru finally decided that Inuyasha was indeed worthy of being a family regardless of being a half-demon.

"Yes. I felt that deep in my heart. That is why I was head to Tsubaki's castle right now. To exact my vengeance for the loss of my brother…just as he would have done for me," said the demon lord as he held Tokijin tighter in his hands.

"How about we ALL go? That way we can assure that everyone is safe," said Miroku who REALLY wanted his Wind Tunnel right now.

"Very well. However, I am only looking out for your safety to honor my brother. Nothing more," said Sheshomorru as he along with the others headed to Tsubaki's dark castle.

(Somewhere in the woods)

Inuyasha slowly opened his blood covered eyes as his blurry vision showed his surroundings. He found his body was unable to move itself from the ground, just as he had before a few months ago when he nearly died at the hands of Naraku. _"Well at least nothing else can go wrong,"_ thought Inuyasha as he lay on the ground. He could still feel Tetsuigia in his hands, which meant to him that fate was a cruel mistress when it wanted to be.

Out from the shadows a figure appeared from the trees. Due to his poor vision at the moment he couldn't recognize the being and whether or not it was friend or foe. "I finally found you Inuyasha," said an angry young voice as the sound of a blade being unsheathed was heard from Inuyashas dog like ears.

"_I stand corrected. It can get worse,"_ thought Inuyasha as he tried to remember who this blurred being was. He sounded male, young, possibly human, and someone Inuyasha had met before. But who?

"Finally I will have my revenge for what you did to my family and friends those few months ago," said the voice as it came closer to him with every second.

It wasn't till then that Inuyasha realized who it was that was near him. It was the boy a few months ago when under the command of Naraku had spared from the massacre he had caused in that village months ago. "So…you…have come…to take…my life," said Inuyasha as he found it difficult to speak as well as breath.

The boy paused when he realized that Inuyasha was not only conscious, but remembered who he was. "What little life that you have that you owe me. I have spent the past few months in the service of a powerful human lord in order for him to spy on you for me. That way when the time was right I could exact my revenge upon you when you had little chance of escape. And now…I will take from you what you took from my family," said the boy as he advanced further with what appeared to Inuyasha to be was his sword. He may have been young, but he was holding the sword like he had been receiving a lot of practice.

The boy was now right next to him and raised his sword of his head with the point of the blade pointing down. Inuyasha just laughed a little causing some blood to come out of his mouth. "All this time and you still want my head. You have…learned nothing from…what I taught you when…last we met," said Inuyasha who continued to have a smile on his face.

"What's so funny? You are about to die. The least you could do is begged for forgiveness or for mercy," said the boy as he held the sword even tighter.

Inuyashas laughter increased now significantly causing even more blood to come out of his mouth as well as other parts of his body that were bleeding. "You don't…get it (cough) do…you? I spared your…(cough)…your life because…I want to keep…part of my humanity…(cough)…that I had…left," said Inuyasha as he could see the boy clearly now as his eye sight started to com back.

"SHUT UP! I will not listen to your lies half-demon. Today you will die for what you did those few months ago when we first met that to me have felt like an eternity when I think about it over and over again," said the boy who eyes were filled with rage.

"Do you know…why I did what…I did those few…months ago?" said Inuyasha who at this moment was hoping he could somehow stop the boy from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"I don't care why you did it. You're just a mindless half-demon that doesn't belong in this world," said the boy as he prepared to strike Inuyasha in the chest area that would have killed him instantly.

"You're wrong child. I did it to protect…my mother's soul from…damnation. If you put away…your sword and your…thirst for revenge…I will tell you everything that…you need to know…about that day. And…if you still want…my head then…(cough)…I won't stop you…or blame you for…you wanting to kill me. Do we have…a deal?" said Inuyasha as he now waited for the boy to make a decision.

Inuyasha could see the child was having a hard time making a decision on what he wanted. Inuyasha knew what the boy was thinking at that moment. The child wanted vengeance, but if there was some sort of good reason behind the massacre then maybe killing the half-demon should live a little longer. The boy lowered his sword and put it away. "Tell me everything. I want to know the truth behind your destruction," said the boy as he sat down next to Inuyasha waiting to here what the half-demon had to say.

"You just took your first step in understanding things you no nothing about," said Inuyasha with a smile.

Chapter 15

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wanted me to continue.)

Kagome and the others followed Sheshomorru for over an hour who was leading them on the supposed trail that led to Tsubaki's castle. While walking Sheshomorru had picked up Inuyashas scent that led them up a path that Sheshomorru believed was the very path Inuyasha took to get to Tsubaki's castle. When they reached their destination they saw the castle of darkness that was Tsubaki's. However, it looked like it had been the site of a major battle recently. Part of the walls surrounding the castle had been severely damaged and a strong smell of miasma was coming from it as well as the castle. "This doesn't look good," said Sango who was not very optimistic at that moment.

"Maybe. However, if Tsubaki is alive in the castle and Inuyasha is not then she would be weakened by his attack and her army should be severely reduced in number. This could work to our advantage," said Sheshomorru as he removed Tokijin from his wait area.

"I don't know if we should Sheshomorru. For all we know it could be a trap," said Kagome. She had been feeling something in her heart telling her that Inuyasha was in pain…or worse.

"Then you can stay here for all I care. You mean nothing to me. My avenging my brother…is a different matter," said Sheshomorru who left the group in a burst of demon speed.

The group watched as Sheshomorru was nearly to the castle. It wasn't until Kagome started to move that they knew what they had to do. "Come on he may need our help regardless of what he believes or not," said Kagome as she started to head toward the castle as the group ran to catch up with her.

As they entered the castle they saw Sheshomorru standing in the center of what looked like the heart of an immense battle. "What did you find Sheshomorru? Is Inuyasha with you?" said Miroku as they got closer to where Sheshomorru was standing.

"Have you no respect monk. Can't you see this is where my brother made his last stand against thousands of creatures that had his blood running in their veins," said Sheshomorru who gripped Tokijin extremely hard.

"Then Inuyasha is…," said Kagome who didn't have the heart to say the final word.

"Unfortunately…yes. I can feel it," said Sheshomorru.

"What of Tsubaki. Can you tell if Inuyasha killed her," said Sango who didn't like the looks of the place at all.

Sheshomorru didn't answer as he suddenly looked to his right and started showing teeth in a very mean way. A dark blackish smoke was covering the entire area and it didn't feel friendly. "We've got company," said the Lord of the Western Lands as he readied Tokijin and himself for combat.

Kagome and the other looked and saw hundreds of soldiers appearing from the shadowy smoke. Kilala gave a growl only to have it become mute under the growl of one the enemy demons that now surrounded them. "I think we know the answer to whether or not Tsubaki is alive," said a terrified Shippo.

"Indeed you do," said a voice in the shadowy smoke. It was Tsubaki with an evil smile on her face that looked very similar to the way Naraku smiled when he was in control of things.

Everyone looked at her with disgust and hatred...especially Sheshomorru "So you're still alive after all. Good. This way will make killing you all the more fulfilling now then I could have hoped for," said Sheshomorru who had look for killing Tsubaki that was clearly noticeable to everyone.

Tsubaki laughed at Sheshomorrus threat as if it came from a helpless child. "You presume so much Sheshomorru. Even if you could get within striking distance of me my army of warriors would stop you and Inuyashas little friends…as if you were nothing," the dark priestess who looked from Sheshomorru to Inuyashas friends with an even wickeder smile then before.

"What do we do now? If we fight well be slaughtered instantly," said Sango who knew full well that these creatures were created from Inuyashas blood and that they were almost as strong as him. Sheshomorru would probably stand a chance for a little while, but in the end she knew he would lose eventually to the army in front of them.

"Why don't you surrender to me now? I'm in a good mood right now to show mercy considering Inuyasha is no longer in this world," Tsubaki said.

Sheshomorru could hear no more of Tsubaki's words as he fell into an immense rage. "DARK PRIESTESS TSUBAKI! YOUR HEAD BELONGS TO ME!" yelled the full blooded dog demon as he ran full speed with Tokijin in hand ready to strike Tsubaki down.

"FOOL! Nothing you do will stop me. Your lands as well as all others are now…mine," Tsubaki said as she snapped her fingers and three of her minions attacked Sheshomorru to protect their master from harm.

The first warrior was struck down while the next two moved in almost immediately kicking him at the same time in the stomach and pinning Sheshomorru down on his back. "You will not harm our queen," said the warrior to Sheshomorrus right.

"Does anyone else wish to tempt fate and attack? I have more then enough warriors here made from Inuyashas blood to fight you all. Which do you choose? To fight or to surrender," said Tsubaki who knew the outcome their decision to fight or surrender.

"We choose to…"said Kagome, but was cut off by a big, red, windy, and blurry being that sliced through the two half-demon warriors with its sword instantly freeing Sheshomorru from their grip. When Sheshomorru looked at the being that had saved him he found himself in complete sock. Everyone else was equally in shock at who had appeared to save them. He wore a light weight red short sleeve shirt and red pouch pants. He was well built and had that familiar silver hair that was similar yet different to Sheshomorru. It was Inuyasha.

"We choose to fight," said Inuyasha who stared dead eyed at Tsubaki who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This…can't…be. You…you…died. You can't…be real," said Tsubaki as she stepped back in surprise.

"Heheh. I get that a lot, but I assure you I am very…much…alive…and well," said Inuyasha who showed her a confident smile that made her feel…uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha how did you survive?" said Miroku who couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lets just say my past came back to haunt me…only to become a blessing in disguise," said Inuyasha who never took his eyes of Tsubaki.

"And now…I'm going to do something I should have done when I was here earlier…killing you Tsubaki," said Inuyasha as drool started to come down his face and his eyes became animalistic.

Chapter 16

(A/N: The fighting I am describing in this chapter you may have to imagine some what on your part. Fair Warning)

Tsubaki looked at Inuyasha with terror in her eyes. "Kill Inuyasha! Kill him NOW!" she yelled to her soldiers who kindly obeyed their master as they all charged him.

At that time Sheshomorru got up and then walked right next to Inuyasha. "Are you ready brother?" said Inuyasha as he readied Tetsuigia to meet the enemy.

"Just as ready as you are…brother," said Sheshomorru as he readied himself with Tokijin for battle as well.

"Good! Let's show these cheap duplicates what real demons are capable of," said Inuyasha.

"Yes. Lets," said Sheshomorru who along with Inuyasha charged the enemy army in a double team combination that Kagome and the others had never seen before.

The attacks they struck upon the army of Tsubaki was amazing as Inuyasha and Sheshomorru combined each others attacks together with the other creating new more powerful attacks that destroyed the hundreds of warriors that Tsubaki had sent against them. In the end…only two remained left that stood between Inuyasha and Tsubaki. "This cannot be…my army of warriors gone. Destroyed by the very being that helped create them and his older brother. How did this happen? What is your secret to beating them?" said Tsubaki as Inuyasha and Sheshomorru killed the last two warriors she had left.

"Simple. When you made duplicates of me you left out one single crucial part in making them that would have made them superior to me," Inuyasha said as he started walking slowly towards Tsubaki.

"What? What crucial part are you talking about?" said the dark priestess as she summoned her deadly miasma energy ball she used to try and kill Inuyasha with last time.

"I'm talking about heart, courage, and honor. All of these three things rapped into one are what makes me stronger then your duplicates of me ever could be. In fact it's that what makes me stronger then them…that makes stronger then you," said Inuyasha as he was now almost at point blank range for Tsubaki to hit him with her attack.

"NO! I WON"T BELIEVE THAT YOU OF ALL BEINGS ARE STRONGER THEN ME!" yelled Tsubaki as she fired her miasma energy ball from her hand towards Inuyasha.

Everyone watched in horror as Inuyasha did not move to dodge the ball, but rather…catch the miasma energy ball with his left hands. "That attack was used on me the last time I was here. It can't be used against me a second time," said Inuyasha as closed his fist on the now shrinking ball and crushed in his hand as though it was glass. He then ran at her at top speed and got a solid punch in with that very same left hand that struck her in the forehead. She went flying backwards into part of the castle and went through it.

After a few moments Tsubaki appeared from the rubble she had created from the impact. She had a serious look on her face and she had in her hands…a sword. It was her sword she had drawn with in her sleeve and of her design. It was long like Tokijin, but sharper with jagged edge areas around the blade, and the sword had strange inscriptions all over the center of it that made it look even more dangerous. "Your Tetsuigia is no match for my sword that I like to call 'Queen of Blades'," said Tsubaki as she attacked Inuyasha with speed that was…unnatural.

"We will see about that," said Inuyasha who met her with the very same speed as the two mighty swords clashed with each of their masters fighting to see who was superior. The demonic energies clashed together like a great storm as these two masters of swords fought each other without mercy. Each with their own reason to kill the other that they felt was right and the other was wrong. Finally Tsubaki got a in an attack on Inuyashas back causing blood and parts of his shirt to leave his body. Inuyasha landed on his feet, but barely as he stumbled a little due to the pain from Tsubaki's Queen of Blades sword that caused him to lose balance.

Tsubaki went for the kill only to have it blocked at the last second and to receive a kick in the gut from Inuyasha sending her backwards. However, Tsubaki didn't care since she had done far too much damage in that attack to care about her pain. "Looks like you're as evolved as you thought," said Tsubaki with a smile as she could feel the balance of power shift more to her. She knew perfectly well that no matter how "evolved" Inuyasha was his wounds he had healed from when she sent the miasma energy ball at him were more severe then he was letting everyone think. He was not at full strength no matter what he made everyone perceive to be true leading up to that attack.

"Heheh. Don't make assumptions to things when you don't know all the facts to them (breathing heavily)…look at you sword arm if you don't believe me," said Inuyasha with a weak, but still sharp smile.

Tsubaki looked down and saw her arm was bleeding heavily. "But…how?" said Tsubaki who looked somewhere between angry and serious as she looked from her arm to Inuyasha for an explanation.

"You think that kick to your gut was all I had going for me as the only injury I could deliver in knocking you back. Please spare me your stupidity. I kicked you in your stomach to force you to move your position of that sword without you knowing it. This allowed me to wound your sword arm and weaken you if only a little," said Inuyasha whose smile faded as he spit up some blood.

"You may have weakened me Inuyasha…if only a little, but you're in worse shape then I am and you have been ever since your return. Do you honestly expect to fight me when you can't even fight to your fullest potential," said Tsubaki who smiled at seeing Inuyashas eyes fading in and out of consciousness as his wounds were starting to take their toll.

"Shut up and fight and we will see who isn't fighting at full potential," said Inuyasha who spat some more blood out and raised his body as he gathered all his strength together to fight.

"You are going to regret those words," said Tsubaki as she charged Inuyasha with a look on her face saying that said she was about to win.

"My…only regret is…I didn't get to say…goodbye…to a certain…somebody who I owe my…life to," said Inuyasha as he used all his strength to block the attack and with all his might shattered the Queen of Blades sword.

"NO! My sword…it was supposed to be unbreakable. How did you do that?" said Tsubaki who was now angrier then she had ever been.

"I don't have to tell you anything…except to prepare to meet…your…doom," said Inuyasha with a rage in his eyes Tsubaki had never seen before.

"NEVER!" yelled Tsubaki as she summoned and fired an even bigger one then the first one she first fired at Inuyasha when he was their last.

"When will you learn that you can't beat me no matter how hard you try," said Inuyasha who gave a brief smile only have it go away instantly as he gripped Tetsuigia with both hands and swung Tetsuigia at the ball with such force created the Backlash Wave attack and sent the ball right back to its creator.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsubaki screamed in horror as the miasma energy blast consumed her and destroyed her painfully.

"That was for Konoko," said Inuyasha as he watched Tsubaki die in the attack. He then spit a bitter victory out of his mouth and turned to face his friends and loved ones. He had not seen them in a long time and he had missed them so.

"Inuyasha I missed you," said Kagome to Inuyasha as she ran up to him and embracing him with a hug.

"I know. I missed you too," Inuyasha said silently as he embraced her with a soft hug at best. He felt tired after what he did. Like an old warrior who used experience rather then youth to win the fight.

Kagome could feel his blood leaving his body as he suddenly fell on his knees and fell unconscious while she was still holding him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as his eyes closed. His body was tired, exhausted, and nearly through deaths door as more blood came oozing out of him as Miroku and the others came to Kagomes aid to help Inuyasha.

Chapter 17

Inuyasha laid asleep…practically unconscious inside the small hut in Kaedes village as Kagome and the others looked on worried over his condition. "Why doesn't he wake up? He should be healed by now?" said Kagome. Inuyasha had been like that for three days and his body had not healed the slightest. Herbs and medicines they had administered to his wounds were being rejected as the scars of battle refused to close as more blood left his body and was absorbed by the bandages that covered him. Tsubaki had unfortunately was telling the truth when she spoke to Inuyasha about not fight in perfect condition. His entire front, back, arms, legs, and hands had wounds all over them from his first fight with Tsubaki before they had originally arrived.

"His condition is a troublesome dilemma that ye can't not begin to understand," said Kaede as she too was baffled by Inuyashas rejection of medicines and the lack of his body healing itself. She never fully understood Inuyasha and his "evolved" form just as she never understood whatever he did before that time.

"We can't just give up on Inuyasha. If his body doesn't accept the medicines or heal itself he will die," said Shippo who saw the bandages starting to reach their absorption limit of the blood.

"Shippo is right. If we give up on Inuyasha now to heal himself then we might as well consider Inuyasha dead," said Miroku who found Inuyashas condition almost as puzzling as Kaede did.

"Humans…your stupidity can surprise even me. Can't you see that his body is the last thing he wants to be healed first," said Sheshomorru who had entered through the beaded door.

"What do you mean Sheshomorru? Thy cannot see what must be healed more importantly then ye's body being restored," said Kaede who looked from Sheshomorru back to Inuyasha.

"Foolish priestess. My brother must first heal his mind and soul before he can heal his body. And that means he must come to terms with what he has lost and what he has found in recent events," said Sheshomorru who walked right up to his brothers bleeding body and sat down beside it.

"Master Sheshomorru can I come please," said a young girl that was peaking in beyond the beads from outside the hut.

"Yes Rin you may…as well as you Jaken," said Sheshomorru who never took his eyes off Inuyasha.

Slowly Rin and Jaken entered the little house and saw Sheshomorru next to Inuyashas body. "Is that Inuyasha master Sheshomorru?" said Rin who looked worried as she looked from behind Sheshomorrus shoulders.

"Yes Rin it is him. Pay your respects and sit…you too Jaken," said Sheshomorru who sensed that Jaken was trying to walk out of the room.

"But…master Sheshomorru he is a half-demon. I thought you despised Inuyasha," said Jaken who at that moment was grabbed at the throat by Sheshomorru and pulled close to his face.

"You have two Jaken. Sit here and wait for Inuyasha to heal himself and open his eyes again. Or…I can squeeze your neck till your head pops. Choose wisely," said Sheshomorru who started to increase his grip on Jaken.

"I'll…ack…stay," said Jaken as he struggled to breathe. Sheshomorru released him and Jaken reluctantly sat down…next to Rin.

"How long do we wait until Inuyasha is ready to heal his body and awaken?" said Sango who sat next to her quiet little brother Kohaku who was also waiting for Inuyashas awakening.

"It all depends on Inuyasha and how severe the wounds are," said Sheshomorru.

(In the mind of Inuyasha)

Inuyasha walked around the misty darkness that was his mind looking for HER. The one person who had freed him from his imprisonment. Konoko? Where are you?" he called from within his mind.

At first he received no answer, but then…"I am here Inuyasha," came the voice of Konoko. She then appeared in her brilliant white aura that she had when they first met in her kingdom.

"Konoko," said Inuyasha as he went to embrace her…only to go through her when he did.

"Inuyasha…you can't," said Konoko who turned away in sadness.

"What? Why not? This is my mind I should be able too," said Inuyasha who didn't understand why he couldn't embrace her.

"Because I cannot. I can only love you to a point with our spirits connected, but that will not last long. Not when the people whom you love are waiting right outside your body," Konoko said as she waved her hand and showed him what his ears where picking up from outside his body.

"I hope he heals soon I miss him so much. After all he freed me from Narakus mind control," said the familiar voice of Kohaku.

"Don't worry Kohaku Inuyasha is strong and he will survive," said the familiar voice of Sango.

"I don't think we need to here anymore," said Konoko who waved her hand again before another voice could be heard from the outside.

She looked at him with sadness of the truth and the truth within the sadness. Inuyasha knew what her eyes were saying that she could not say through her mouth. Their love was over. She would leave his body and enter the heavens. Deep down Inuyasha always knew it…he just didn't realize it till then that it was inevitable. "I'm sorry you have to go," said Inuyasha who now walked over to the fading spirit that was his now former beloved and tried to reach out to her one last time.

She met his hand with her own. "Do not worry Inuyasha. We will meet again someday. For now you must follow your own path and see where it takes you and the love you have in your heart," she said as finally faded away.

"Goodbye…Konoko," said Inuyasha as he fell to his knees in sorrow. He would honor their love always, but for now he had to take care of himself and the others that he loved. Some…more then others.

(Outside Inuyasha)

"What's that?" said Rin who grabbed Sheshomorrus arm in terror. A misty form of smoke left Inuyashas mouth and form into a spiritual cloud that got every ones blood pumping.

At first Sheshomorru reached for Tokijin, but his other sword Tenseiga pulsed and told him not to. Reluctantly Sheshomorru obeyed his father's sword. "It's all right Rin it can't hurt you.

The spiritual cloud floated passed everyone and left the small house. Everyone left the hut to see it enter the clouds and then disappear. "That was strange," said Sango who wondered what that was along with everyone else.

They turned to Inuyasha who continued to lay motionless on the ground. It was then that the ground shook around them; the burning candles in the house went in and out of staying lit; a great and powerful force had awakened. The source was Inuyasha. His fingers were now moving up and down half way between a palm and fist. His mouth twitched as he began to show more and more teeth. His arms and back left the ground as if he were in pain until…he started moving around in a more spastic form. "What's happening to him," said a terrified Shippo.

"I don't know he's never done this before," said Sheshomorru who released Tokijin from his waist in case Inuyasha went berserk on them.

At that moment Inuyasha opened his eyes and his upper body rose almost immediately afterwards. His eyes full of rage and pain as he screamed in pain as his wounds began to heal and his blood began to return to his body. The bandages ripped off his body as his muscles seemed to expand and his true power was being revealed. Finally after a few more moments Inuyasha began to calm his body down and his face was doing so as well. Slowly he rose from the ground as if he had been reborn…again. "Now…I am at full strength once more," said Inuyasha as he cracked his neck left and right and then turned to his friends who looked a little uneasy.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome worriedly as not what to expect next.

"I'm sorry that took so long, but…there was a piece of…unfinished business to take care of inside my mind. I hope I didn't frighten you," said Inuyasha whose face showed a now calm and at peace face that made Kagome want to hug him again.

"Ye are sure Inuyasha?" said Kaede curiously.

Inuyasha smile became calm, but serious. "Of course Kaede everything is under control," said Inuyasha assuring everyone to calm down.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she hugged him again with all her strength.

"I know. You don't have to say it. I feel the same way," said Inuyasha who embraced her with a hug as well.

"So what will you do now Inuyasha? Continue on your quest to bring peace to Japan?" said Miroku curiously.

"No. For now I just want to stay here with all of you…where I belong," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagomes forehead and then with her at his side met with everyone else for a warming and embracing hug.

THE END


End file.
